In recent years, an electronic apparatus such as a digital camera typically includes a monitor that displays a picked-up image for performing focusing or determining composition at the time of image-pickup. In addition, in these days, a range-finding frame is displayed on the monitor, and the color of the focused range-finding frame is changed or only the focused range-finding frame is displayed so that a user can more easily bring an object into focus.
In Patent Document 1, for example, an imaging apparatus that is capable of displaying, for the user, a more-focused point of the picked-up image by preferentially magnifying and displaying, on an LCD, an image having a proximate focused area when the focused frame of the picked-up image is picked up is described.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-295418